Splinter Cell: Korean Outback
by Lt. Hawkins
Summary: Sam's new mission is in Korea but is involved with something totally unexpected. New Chapter's coming soon. Please R&R. Chapter 5 is up.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own splinter cell.

_(Cochlear dispatch) "Sam." _Sam is moaning at the sound after promising himself never to get up before 8:00 after retiring. _"Sam, wake up. We've got a hostile situation over in North Korea involving nuclear activity in an unlicensed missile silo." "Alright Lambert, where's the pickup point", _replied Sam. _"It'll be in Maryland airspace. Helicopter arrives at 10am, be there, Lambert out." _Sam got up and put on a thin white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, long tube socks, his sneakers, and a watch and then turned on the TV.

"_In our top story today, North Korean soldiers have invaded South Korea with a terror threat that could endanger the lives of millions. Nuclear missiles have been stolen from several missile silos by these men after seizing the areas. The South Korean diplomats have been trying to negotiate the release of these missiles, before a war started. The government has released these few wor-(TV turning off). _

"_Well, I guess that's my cue", _Sam thoughtSam then walked into Sarah's room and wrote a note saying that he was going to work, and then walked to the side of her bed and kissed her on the cheek. He then walked out the door.

**Maryland airspace, 10:01a.m. **

An agent walked out of the helicopter to meet Sam. "_You're late", Sam said. "There are better ways to break the ice but, ok. I'm agent Philalopos (Fil-a-lo-pos), I have been assigned to accompany you on this mission.", the agent said. "Great, but you can stay can stay in front of me until we get better acquainted", Sam said. "Sure, no problem."_

Sam walked in the helicopter/plane and found his gear just waiting for him. _"Now, let's see what we have here." _Sam picked up his wetsuit and slid it on. Then got his pants, then his boots, then his gloves, then his holster, then his belt bags. Sam then got his gun, a 5.7 20-round per clip handgun. "_Sam, for this mission we'll be sending you in with a different primary weapon. The walls will be too narrow to maneuver around the Sc-20k," Lambert said. _Philalopos walked up to Sam holding a suppressed P-90 w/aiming sights. _"Roger that." "Ok Sam, t-minus 10 minutes to dropdown." "You ready Sam?", asked Philalopos. "Let's do this", Responded Sam._


	2. Mission 1

-1**Mission Start**

"_Ok Sam, this is what's going on. The south Korean diplomats are trying to make good with what they have left. The North Koreans have hijacked some nuclear missiles, this is where you come in. You're job is to either disable or regain control of the missiles. While you're in there find some Intel on the people in charge and find some additional Intel. Details on your OPSAT." _Sam groaned and proceeded.

He sneaked down a hall going left and right with a sign saying: " Office/Lab" and "Bunker/Projector Room ". _"Well what do I do know. Hmm…maybe I can find some slides or videos in the projector room to see what they're planning", _Sam thought. So he proceeded down the right hall. Another turn came up and he saw a shadow along with humming. Sam quietly snuck up behind him and grabbed him. _"Nice tune, wanna hear a permanent lullaby" _Sam said. _"Oh no, no, no, please don't." _The guard responded. _"Good, now tell me what you're planning." "I don't… ow, ok, ok." _

"_Don't lie, it'll only come back to haunt you," _Sam remarked. _"I was informed that we were going to use some missiles to bomb some place in Australia." "Where?!" "I don't know." "You better not be lying or you and my pliers are gonna have a nice acquaintance." _With that, Sam knocked him out. _"You hear that Lambert", _Sam asked_. "Yeah, I got it. We'll look more into that. In the mean time, proceed to find some more concrete evidence, Lambert out." _Sam picked up the body and walked towards a vent and hid it in the ventilation. Sam then started making his way towards the projector room. The door was locked. He used his optic cable to look inside and saw: approx. 6-8 tables with two chairs in each, 2 vending machines, a projector hanging from the ceiling, a projector screen, and some file cabinets. Seeing that the coast was clear, he took out his knife and broke the lock.

He walked over towards the cabinets and scurried around looking for something and found a document labeled "Australia Plan" and took it out. The contents were some files on contracts and other documents signed and initialed and some projector slides. He put the slides in the machine and saw one of the scariest things he had ever seen. The first slide revealed Sydney on one half and showed the aftermath of a destruction on the other. The next one showed blueprints of some government buildings. The last showed tank, soldiers, planes and helicopters all propped for battle. _"Oh my God", _Sam said in a horrified voice_. "What", _asked Lambert hearing him_. "They're gonna start a war on one of the most peaceful places on Earth." "That's not gonna happen, Sam. We're sending a helicopter after you, it might take a while. Hurry up and hustle over to the labs_ _and search for some more Intel, Lambert out." _

Sam pulled himself back together and ran down the hall, not really paying attention to stealth. He ran around the corner only to find 3 guards turning around to see him as Sam jumped back around the corner. _"HEY", _one of the guards yelled while lifting his gun. They started firing back and forth at the corner where Sam stood. Meanwhile two guards ran towards his loction hoping to capture him. Sam, however, threw a flash bang blinding the guards. He then came out and stabbed on of the guards and started running past the last two. He arrived at the lab finding all but two computers destroyed. Sam took the chips from them and proceeded outside to extract.


	3. Helicopter

-1**Helicopter over Pacific Ocean**

_Sam, this is the Intel you collected. Supposedly the North Korean general wants to hold the Australian government hostage. They sent multiple threatening messages to their government to try to make them surrender the missiles, but it looks like the Korean government put up one heck of a fight. We alos found some other information on the chips. Apparently the Korean government sent some files over to the Australian government about a possible terrorists plan to bomb their country. What we need now is more evidence confirming the plan and some names." _

"_What do we go from here",_ Sam asked. _"The chips also gave some names of places, right now we're sending you to Hong Kong. Their will be a man there named Kurt Roberts. He's a computer hacker who was responsible for the Korean soldiers being able to take over the Silo so easily. There is another person there, his name is Emile Gonehey (gon-a-hey). He is an engineer who gave the passes to the soldiers to doors within the facility. Now get ready."_

Sam groaned. _"I'm getting too old for this", Sam said. "Yeah well, if there was anyone as skilled as you, we'd pick them", _Philalopos said. Sam made a smiling gesture almost regretting having to choose the life of combat._ "Why don't you get some sleep Sam, this could be an all nighter." _Sam agreed and went to sleep.

**Somewhere around Hong Kong**

"_Sam. Sam. Wake up",_ Philalopos said trying to wake Sam up._ "We're here Sam. Come on, we gotta get your equipment ready", Philalopos reminded._

Sam's equipment

N.V.G./thermal goggles

Extra batteries for N.V.G.'s

SC pistol w/3 magazines and OCP

P90 SMG w/4 magazines

Vest

Lock picks

Knife

OPSAT

Optic cable

Universal Hacker

Rope/grappler

Silencers

"_Ok, let's do this."_


	4. Mission 2 Hong Kong

-1Mission 2

"_Ok Fisher, this is how it's going down. First we want you to find Kurt Roberts, find out what he knows, and search for some files." "What do you want me to do with Roberts", Sam asked. "Don't kill him. We want him for interrogation, so just knock him out. Second, there is a file in the building that he is staying at, we want you to search through it." "Why don't you just search for some files from the CIA", Sam asked. "It seems that Roberts has deleted his file from every computer. So we want you to grab the one from the cabinet at the lobby." "Roger that", Sam said. "Remember Sam, no killing of any civilians. We can't afford to explain to the president." " Gotcha", Sam said._

(The area that Sam is in is across the street from Roberts apartment surrounded by a bunch of other apartments with Chinese lettering. There is a harbor a few blocks down and no one to be seen.)

Sam ran across the street and got in the alley way next to Roberts apartment. He crawled inside a basement window that was next to his feet and saw 2 people talking doing laundry.

"_So did you see that freak in room 202?", asked one of the people. "No I didn't, what about him?", asked the other. "Well when I was walking by to get some food for my family he was walking in his apartment, and when his door opened, I saw a bunch of computers and stuff." "How does that make him a freak", asked the other one. "He had some weird obsession for clowns." "(Exhaling in sarcasm) Whatever man."_

They both went back to doing the laundry. Sam thought to himself if maybe that was him considering that Lambert didn't tell him any specific room.

Sam walked behind some of the washing machines in the darkness until he made it out of the room. He ran, quietly, to the elevator and got in and pressed one. When the elevator doors opened he was in the lobby, no one in sight except for a hotel guy behind a desk that didn't notice him. Sam walked over to the door that the guy was behind and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Sam took out his lock picks and started tumbling the pins. (Click, click, click.) Sam opened the Dorr quietly and looked at the guy that was about 5 feet away from him reading a magazine. Sam quietly walked past him making sure every step had absolutely no noise. Inch by inch. Sam, then, turned and went to a file cabinet and started searching and eventually found the file in the very back.

Sam walked passed the guy again and continued to walk into the elevator and started reading the file without selecting a number.

Name: Kurt Roberts DOB:4/3/85 Sex: Male

(Other information like that.)

"_Ah-ha, here we go. Room…202, floor…5." _Just before Sam pushed the button, the elevator started moving up. Sam jumped and opened a grate in the elevator and climbed through it. A few seconds later some got on the elevator and was talking on a phone.

"_Damn it Mike, I said to access the data and then start uploading the bug", said the man. "I don't care if it tells you your entering private files, just do the damn procedure. Look just do what I say I have to go now, I'll call you later." _He hung up and put the phone away._ "Damn it, dumb noobies and there idiotic ways. God." _Sam lowered himself down the shaft and landed softly. He grabbed the guy.

_Sam: "You shouldn't blame new guys. It's not like everyone knows how to hack the government."_

_Guy: "Hey, where the hell did you come from."_

_Sam: "I'll be asking the questions. Now tell me, who are you?"_

_Guy: "My name's Kurt, what do you care?"_

_Sam: "Just so I know what to put on the grave, now where are you going?"_

_Kurt: "Forget it, I'm not telling you sh…ah! Gees man ease up man."_

_Sam: "You better watch that mouth of yours or I'll forget how old you are and might accidentally break your neck."_

_Kurt: "Alright, I was on my way to a friends house."_

_Sam: "Does this person happen to be named Emile?"_

_Kurt: "What? How do you know Emi…ow (gasping for air after Sam chokes him)"._

Sam let go and pulled Kurt up the shaft and hid him there. Sam went back down and pressed 5. The elevators opened up and Sam rushed to room 202. Sam hacked the card reader (assumingly because he didn't think to search for a key on Kurt). He opened the door and, just as the guy in the laundry room said, he must've had an obsession for clowns. He searche around for some folders and found some files on some places in Australia again.

Sam began to read it when suddenly the window shattered and Sam dropped to the ground. A sniper was perched across the street wondering if he got Sam or not. Sam quickly got up and started firing the P90 out the window around the place the sniper was. Sam the quickly jumped through the door and began sprinting down the hall. The sniper switched over to thermal vision and saw exactly where Sam was and began firing like crazy. Sam then busted through a door, which was he xstair case and ran down it. He too switched over to thermal vision and saw where the guy was and so quickly ran to another room while the sniper was reloading and jammed his scope with the OCP and made a break for it. He jumped out the window and sprinted down the street and jumped into the harbor.

A few minutes later, the sniper came down and looked for Sam in the harbor. He looked for about five minutes later he turned around. Sam quietly snuck out of the river, shot the guy in the testicles from behind, ran up and grabbed him.

_Sam: You better tell me who the hell hired you or the other one is goes as well._

_Sniper: Oh…(sniper moaning from the unbelievable pain)._

_Sam: What was that? You want me to kill you? How about I pop the other and then snap your neck._

_Sniper: Oh…oh…ok. Ok, ugh. I…was sent by…Em…Em…Emile Gonehey._

_Sam: Thanks, I guess I have no more use of you._

Sam shot him in the balls again and snapped his neck.

"_Lambert, I need to extract. I also need a body bag." "Roger that. Where are you?" "I'm over by the harbor."_


	5. Time with Sarah

**Helicopter**

"Jesus Sam, what did you do to him?" "Shot his groin and snapped his neck", Sam responded. "Listen Lambert, I'm not going anywhere else until I see Sarah. We don't spend as much time as I'd like to anyway." "(Sigh) Alright Sam. You can go home. We have to clean up the place and get some files out of Kurt's apartment. Not to mention get Kurt. Where is he?" "He's on top of the elevator. I'm sorry I forgot to grab him while I was running", Sam explained. "Relax Sam. It's not easy staying calm after getting shot at. Try to get to sleep; we have a long trip back to the states."

**Somewhere over the states**

"Okay Sam, get up, we're here." "Where's here", Sam asked. "Back to the U.S. Go ahead and get on home." "Good."

**Sam back at his and Sarah's house**

"Sarah", Sam kind of screamed. "Dad", a voice said from Sarah's room. "It's good to hear your voice. How's it going?" "Ugh, gosh dad, where have you been for the last two days", Sarah said a little jokingly on her way down from her room. "Hard days at the office. Have you been on top of your homework?" "Yes daddy", Sarah responded. "Ok, let's go do something before I get called back to the office."

**Someplace that sells pizza**

"I'll have a…pepperoni and sausage, with extra cheese and stuffed crust, please", Sarah said. "(Whistles) that's one heck of a pizza, especially for a girl of your size", the cashier said. "I'll have the same thing", Sam said somewhat laughing. Sarah elbowed Sam. He continued laughing. "Sarah will you wait here while I go wash my hands", Sam asked. "Sure, yeah."

**The bathroom of the pizza place**

Sam finished washing his hands and walked out the door over hearing a conversation next the bathroom.

Guy 1: "Hey, did you hear what happened to Kurt?"

Guy 2: "Yeah I did. I think Emile is gonna kill him"

Guy 1: "It sucks. He was actually pretty cool. He helped clear my criminal record."

"Hey! You two get out here, get out here, NOW!" One of them peaked there head around the corner and saw Sam. Both of them pulled out Colt 45.'s and started firing at Sam. They were missing because they were blind firing. Everyone that was focusing on Sam yelling were now running and crowding the door. Sam jumped over the pizza counter and grabbed a knife that was hanging on the wall. While the two were reloading, Sam jumped back over the counter and ran for the two, grabbing both of them in each arm by a choke hold.

"What are two adolescent terrorists doing in a place like this?" "Ugh… let go of me", one of them said. "Alright, but if I let you go then that gives me a perfect opportunity to test the sharpness of this", Sam said while holding up a knife. "Hmm…you know what, I don't feel like talking to you two." Sam, then, choked both of them and then dropped the knife. He walked out of the pizza shop and heard applause from everyone that didn't run away after leaving the shop. Sarah ran up crying and hugged him very tightly. "What happened", said Sarah still crying. "Nothing. Just some bad pizza. Are you okay?" "I'm fine, and so is everybody else." "Good."

**Sometime Later**

"Sam", came a voice. "Lambert?" "What the hell happened?" "As I was coming to get my pizza from the bathroom, I heard those two talking about Kurt. I guess you can guess everything else." "Ok. Go ahead and enjoy the rest of the day with Sarah. We'll mop up and convince the police they were just some disgruntled employees so we can take them for interrogation." "Can do", Replied Sam.


End file.
